The present invention relates to game balls and more particularly to an ellipsoidal game ball.
An ellipsoidal game ball is like a football employed in the U.S. game of football and is normally an inflated ball having a covering of leather or plastic and the like. The usual ellipsoidal ball is inflated by air from a pressure pump or the like.